


I Won't Admit I'm In Love

by UniversalAwkwardDuck



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: Fontcest, Gay, M/M, gaaaAAAY, skeleton couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalAwkwardDuck/pseuds/UniversalAwkwardDuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UF!Sans has a hard time telling his feelings to US!Papyrus after months of saying he's not in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Admit I'm In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! I'm pure HoneyMustard trash. I just don't know what happened. So um, just take this short thing. There's nothing really much to say but there is fontcest in here so if you're not cool with that stuff, then please not read this. Also, if there are any mistakes, please tell me and I'll be sure to fix it as fast as I can. But uh. Yeah. That's it.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

It's been 2 years. 2 years since Sans broke free from hell. 2 years since his life changed for the better, or for the worst. 2 years since he met him. God did he hate him. From his smile, to his stupid jokes, to how horrible he looked. And yet..... He couldn't stop thinking of him.

 ~~~~"Admit it, you love me."

"What?!? Screw you asshole!"

"You wish."

He won't admit he's in love. He just won't. I mean, who would love a guy like that? He's annoying, he's horrible, he's lazy, he's...... Irresistible.

"I just don't get it! I mean, I hate him!! He's horrible, but I can't stop thinking about him!!"

"Red, it's obvious you like him!"

"No way, I can't love him!! I just can't!!"

Oh but he did. He knew that he did too, but he just didn't want to admit it. I mean, would you if you were raised in a place where you were taught that love was a cheap imitation of LOVE? I know I wouldn't.

And so here he is now. After swearing up and down, talking shit, and hollering that he wasn't in love with that, that, freak..... He was going to admit. He was going to say he was in love with him. Sans sat on the couch next to Swap Pap, or "Stretch" as he calls him, hella nervous, and hella not ready.

"So, what's this "important conversation" that involved you dragging me down here?" Papyrus drawled lazily while blowing fumes from the cigarette he had. Sans stayed silent, blushing madly. He wasn't sure what to say. Maybe he should say a, "I love you," or a "Let me fuck you senselessly."

"Pap.... Well um...." Sans trailed off. Papyrus knew this was actually serious since Sans only said Pap in serious conversation. "....Yeah Sans? What's the matter? Do ya gotta bone to pick with me?" Papyrus smiled, not able to contain his jokes.

"Is really now the time to crack one of your stupid jokes??!" Sans yelled at him. Papyrus chuckled slightly, "Alright, alright. I'll stop." He said laying back continuing to smoke his cigarette while he waited for what Sans was holding back. Sans sighed. This was a lot harder than he imagined.

"C-can I kiss you?" Sans asked bluntly. Papyrus raised and eyebrow on that and extinguished the cigar. "You want me to what?" He asked again. "Goddammit Stretch, do I really gotta repeat myself?!?!" Sans yelled, blushing madly on how he had to repeat those words yet again.

"Okay sheesh." Papyrus said scratching the back of his skull, "If you insist." The two leaned close to each other, their faces getting closer and closer until...... Clink. Papyrus kisses, or clinks Sans on the check. Sans blinked in surprised before beginning to yell at him once again, "You know that's not what I mean you num-!"

Clink. Papyrus leaned once again, clinking him on the mouth. Sans fell silent. Papyrus began to chuckle. "What are you laughing about you asshole!!?" Sans yelled blushing even more. "So that's how I get ya to get quiet." Papyrus said joking while chuckling, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind!"

Sans flushed even more. "I hate you so much!!" He yelled, not sure what to say. "Hey now," Papyrus began beginning to seize laughing, "I was just joking." He picked up the red, blushing Sans putting him on his lap. Sans sighed, enjoying the moment with his lover.

"Told ya you loved me."

"S-shut up!!"


End file.
